Depressed With A Bad Boy on the Side
by KlaineAllDayEveryDay
Summary: Blaine thought he was bad till he met someone who made him want to change his whole life. Kurt is the new kid who has problems with depression and mood swings. Can Blaine help Kurt out of his depression, can Kurt help Blaine change his life around.
1. Chapter 1

He was a mess; he was covered in mud and hay. That was the last time he ever fucked in a field. His latest trick was just limping away. He would never see him ever again so it didn't bother him so much that he fucked him raw and won't be able to sit for weeks. Blaine Anderson laid on his back looking up at the sky for a few minutes. Letting the wind whip over his naked body. He hauled himself up, slipping his clothes on, then grabbing his leather jacket placing it on his shoulders. He hoisted himself onto his sports bike, speeding off into the night.

The next day, Blaine walked into school with a smirk on his face. He walked up to his best friend Puck.

"How was he?" Puck asked without looking.

"Don't know what your talking about." Blaine smirked again.

"Dude just tell me so we can get it over with. I got news for you." Puck closed his locker and fixed his leather jacket.

"Hot ass, lousy fuck." Blaine deadpanned. "Now, what's the news?"

"We got a new kid today." Puck looked excited to show the new kid a welcome.

"We know anything about them?"

"Nope besides he was home schooled before this."

"What would make him come to the wonderful world of McKinly?" Blaine held out his arms for show.

"Don't know, I don't even know what he looks like."

"Well lets go find him and welcome him shall we?" Blaine started to walk away from the locker bay. He started to look at the faces of his fellow students. It took them five minutes tops to find the new kid.

"Lets give the kid till lunch before we do anything and plan something special." Puck just grinned then walked away. But Blaine didn't, he stated at the new boy. The way his hair was every which way like he just woke up. His flannel shirt clinging to his slender, but strong form. The lose jeans hugging his hips in the best way. The boy turned around shutting his locker with a bang that made Blaine flinch. His blue eyes looking so lost that Blaine felt a slit pink in his chest. He shook it off, instead he pulled out his phone

'Mikey meet me outside in 10 minutes and bring your computer'

He snapped his phone shut as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He made his way past the cameras and out the doors. Mike Chang was sitting on the bleachers with his laptop Blaine's boots clang on the metal.

"What's up boss?"

"New kid today I want you to find everything you can."

"You got it." Mike started to type feverishly on the keys. A few minutes have gone by and Blaine was on his third cigarette.

"You really should stop smoking so much, but anyway found your boy names Kurt Leo Hummel. Born August 30, so his 18 birthday is in like three days. Father owns a garage, has a brother name Carson doesn't say how old. Mom died when he was eight, his dad also owns a farm…"

"That explains the flannel. Anything else, grades, teacher reports, what school he comes from?" Blaine picked at his finger nails.

"Straight A student. Teachers said he studies hard but is distance and tends to have out bursts. And went to a privet school."

"What? Puck said he was home schooled?"

"You trust Puck's word over the kids files?" Mike looked back at his computer. "A few more things you should know. Kid suffers from mood swings and depression, says approach with caution." Mike turned to Blaine when his computer was fully shut down. "It also said he tried to kill himself before and also cuts. He's in therapy for multiple reasons and has to take meds for the depression and mood swings." Blaine shook some as the words came out of his friend's mouth. What happen to this boy that made him want to do that. He felt bad for what he was going to do and hope this boy didn't spiral downward.

Blaine thought long and hard during his first five periods and decided that he didn't want to cause the kid more harm. He pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Puck.

'Change of plans leave the kid alone.'

'_What the fuck dude why.'_

'if we try the kid will probably do something harmful to himself'

_'So what does that mean'_

'Just like I said change of fuckin plans' Blaine snapped his phone shut angrily. He pulled on his leather jacket and made his way to the lunch room. He saw Puck talking to another kid named Finn or some shit, he didn't pay attention to them as he walked toward the lunch line. '_fucken line taking forever' _he thought to himself. Blaine turned around just as Puck dumped a slushie onto the new kid's head. Blaine was furious now, he jumped out of line and made his way over to the boys.

"What the fuck Puck!" Blaine yelled through gritted teeth. Puck just smiled and high fived Finn.

"New kid lets go." Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag and arm, dragging him out of the lunch room. He pushed Kurt through the bathroom door, Blaine followed close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine dropped their bags by the sinks, then proceeded to lock the bathroom door. He turned around just as Kurt punched the wall hard enough to leave blood on the brick.

"Kid, you ok?" Blaine asked turning the water on warm and wetting a paper towel.

"Fuck." Was the only thing Blaine heard. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, pulling back when Kurt flinched.

"Turn around."

"No"

"Why not? I wanna help you."

"For what? I'm not your charity case just because I'm new." Kurt yelled while turning around, the blue syrup staining his face, hair, and shirt.

"Who said you were?" Blaine started to wipe the ice off the boy's face, glad he didn't pull away.

"Take your shirt off." Blaine turned back to the sink. Before he turned around to look at Kurt he heard a faint sob.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Blaine didn't know what to do. Kurt was sitting on the floor softly crying, sobs racking his slender body. He has never been nice to anyone, let alone a new kid. But there was something about this particular boy that caught his attention and would not let it go. The way the blue dye contrasted with his blue red-rimmed eyes, Blaine was lost, he just stared almost forgetting how to breath until he realized Kurt was talking.

"I'm fuckin cold." Kurt replied wiping at his eyes.

"That's noting to cry over. Now stand up and do everything I say."

"Why are you being nice to me? Hell you don't even know my name? Besides won't your reputation get bruised you being seen with the school's new kid?" Kurt asked but stood just as Blaine asked.

"That's a lot of questions," Blaine laughed. "I'm helping you because you look like you could use a friend at the time. You could always tell me your name?" Blaine laughed again.

"Kurt." Kurt looked down at the floor as he whispered his name.

"Well, Kurt, I'm Blaine and this is going to be awkward for us both but take your shirt off." Kurt's eyes got wide but he nodded undoing the buttons slowly, very painfully slow. He shivered once the material was removed. Blaine took his shirt with a small smile. Very glad the boy wasn't arguing with him. He sat the shirt on the sink and shrugged out of his jacket.

"Here." Blaine pushed it into Kurt's hands. Kurt shook his head wrapping his slim arms around his torso. That was when Blaine noticed how pale the boy was, almost like a china doll. Breath taking stunning with his sharp but baby like features. Blaine's eyes traveled down his toned abs that the flannel had covered. He worked his way back to Kurt's arms and noticed the slightly red scars, long and angry.

"Come on you're gonna freeze." Blaine walked over and placed the leather jacket around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt took a deep breath, inhaling Blaine's scent. Cigarettes, cinnamon, with earthly undertones. Shit, He smelt amazing. Kurt closed his eyes as he slipped his arms through the jackets sleeves. Kurt wrapped his arms back around his torso. He violently shivered causing his teeth to chatter. Blaine looked up from wringing out the flannel shirt. His breath caught in his throat. He has never seen someone look so good. His jacket making Kurt look even paler if that was possible. But he also looked so small and weak that Blaine just wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let go. He shook his head lightly.

"How about we skip the rest of school and I buy you a coffee?" Blaine asked hope in his voice while he turned off the warm water. Patiently waiting Kurt's answer.

"You can tell me more about yourself." Blaine encouraged.

"Mmm, I don't think so. My dad would kill me if I skip and I don't want to miss any of my classes." Kurt started to shrug out of the jacket. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"How about I give you a new shirt then, so you don't have to wear a wet one around for the rest of the day."

"No you don't need to I'll be fine." Kurt handed the jacket back. "I'm always fine."

"Don't be silly you don't want to walk around the school with a wet shirt now do you?" Blaine said as he pulled out a simple black v-neck t-shirt from his book bag.

"I really can't accept that. But thanks." Kurt threw on his wet flannel and buttoned it up quickly. Blaine could feel the atmosphere changing in a instant. Kurt hurried up and grabbed his bag from under the sink and stormed out of the bathroom. Leaving Blaine standing there like a lost child not knowing what was going on. Blaine ran out of the bathroom a few seconds later yelling after Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, wait up."

Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned around looking bored. This caught Blaine off guard at how he can change his attitude so fast. But Blaine kept running, huffing lightly when he finally caught up to him.

"Can I get your number?" Blaine asked a little breathless.

"Nope, now leave me alone." Kurt went to walk away again but Blaine caught him by the arm. Kurt tensed up. Blaine suddenly dropped his hand to his side.  
"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to give it to you. I barely know you. The only thing I know is your name." Kurt pulled his bag higher on his shoulder and finally walked away not looking back at Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine shook his head. He didn't know what to do, he has never been shot down before. He felt small for some reason. So he left, slipped past the cameras and teachers. He slowly made his way to his bike. The wind whipping around him, that's when he smelt the unfamiliar scent around him. He knew it was from Kurt. Blaine smirked as he sped away from McKinley toward The Lima Bean.

Kurt sat in his AP Chemistry class replaying the events with that Blaine kid in his head. Who the hell was he anyway? Frustrated with himself he tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but found he couldn't.

Blaine found himself in the back alley of The Lima Bean getting sucked off by the barista who made his coffee.

"You like that baby?" The barista said when she popped her mouth off of Blaine's cock.

"Less talking. More sucking." Blaine growled, fisting his hands into the girl's hair holding her still. He fucked her face, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Looking for the release he desperately needed. After a few more thrust, he came long an hard in that back of her throat, causing her to gag. Blaine let her go and zipped himself back up.

"Here's a tip, you're suppose to swallow sweetcheeks." Blaine patter her on the cheek and walked away leaving her still sitting on her knees.

The bell finally rang for the end of the day. Kurt let out a sigh of relief escape his mouth as he packed up his messenger bag. He made his way toward his locker only to be body checked into a few lockers before his. A metal lock pressed painfully into his ribs. When he looked up he saw two lettermen jackets high five each other.

"Hey, you in the letterman jackets." Kurt yelled dropping his bag onto the floor. That got their attention, they turned around looking for who had the guts to call them out.

"Are you talking to us farmer john?" The taller one looked at Kurt with a disgusted gaze.

"Ohh nice come back what did come up with that all by yourself so much hard work for two stupid people."

"Who the hell are you calling stupid, fairy?" The other called cracking his knuckles.

"Well being that fact that you are the ones that body checked me and who im talking to as of the moment. Im gonna say you two." Kurt said looking more annoyed then anything.

"So what do you want, what's your last words before we beat the shit out of you?"

"Well first I want a apology."

"Not gonna happen." The taller one said stepping almost chest to chest with Kurt.

"Hmm, Well then in that case." Kurt pulled his fist back. His hand collided with the jocks jaw. Making a sickly sound when skin hit skin. Before the other jock could even think to hit Kurt they heard a whistle.

"What's going on here?" A woman in a track suit said looking furious.

"Nothing, Coach, we was just minding our own business when huckle berry finn over there flipped out and decked Karofsky in the face." The woman turned to Kurt.

"Your side of the story. NOW!"

"They body checked me into the lockers, I'm just repaying them back for the lovely welcome gift." Kurt said in a huff of annoyance.

"New kid detention starting tomorrow your will be in glee club." The woman looked satisfied with her answer.

"What the hell is glee club and for how long?" Kurt gave his best bitch glare at the jocks snickering under their breath.

"Gay club is where losers like you belong."

"Karofsky shut up," She looked back to Kurt," and until the bruise on his face is healed."

"What ever I'm leaving." Kurt bent over and picked his bag up from where he dropped it. He walked out of the school with the whole hallway staring after him

When Kurt arrived home he could smell his dad attempt dinner. With a sigh he walked into the Kitchen.

"How was your first day of school?" His dad asked not looking up

"Yeah, Kurtie how was school?" His brother Carson asked.

"Shut up Carson, and to tell the truth. I got slushied, then body checked, then I punched the person who body checked me. Have to join a glee club what ever the hell that is as punishment till the jocks face heals up." Kurt dropped into the seat next to his twin brother. Their dad's head snapped up when he heard his sons words.

"What?" was all he said.

"I forgot to take my meds so I was irritated and didn't want to put up with their shit on this fucken suckish day anyway."

"Still doesn't give you the right to deck the kid." Burt sighed "Take your meds dinners almost done."

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked over at his brother who was picking at his finger nails.

"So, Carson, how was your day at prep school?"

"Oh you know threw a kid into a dumpster."

"Why in the hell are my boys so violent?" Burt looked up to the to the sky as if it would give him the answer.

"Awwe cheer up pops, we're in our last year of school." Carson said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank all of my reviews I have gotten for this story. Also everyone who has add the story as a favorite. Thank you. I would also like to thank** _**goldconverse **_**who gave me a few ideas to use**

Kurt awoke dreading what the day will bring him. He huffed and pulled himself out of bed not caring what his hair looked like for once. He pulled on a pair of slate grey skinny jeans, so tight he almost needed WD40 to slide into them. Kurt rummaged through his boxes of clothes and found one of his old Dalton Academy long sleeve shirts. Once he was dressed, he slipped on a pair of ratty black converse and headed out his door. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he could hear his dad moving about in the kitchen.

"Morning." Kurt called from the door way making his dad and brother look up.

"Morning, take your meds don't want a repeat of yesterday." Burt said taking a seat at the table with a stack of pancakes.

"Jeez, don't even walk through the door and already getting my head taken off." Kurt moved to the counter where his medication was. He took his pills out and swallowed them dry.

"He's right dad you barely let him walk in before you snapped." Carson said.

"And if you don't leave now you'll be late for school." Burt huffed out a reply.

"Alright I'm going. I won't be home till Friday I only stayed to see how Kurt's first day went." Carson said grabbing a pancake and shoving it in to his mouth, then hugged his dad. He walked over to Kurt.

"If he gets more snappy call me, ok?" Carson paused waiting for Kurt to answer. Kurt nodded. "Be safe, if you need me to help beat someone's ass I'll be there in a heartbeat. And cheer up you got glee today and I think you will like it it's all about singing and I know you love that." Carson smiled and hugged Kurt.

"Alright dad I'm leaving too." Kurt said walking behind Carson.

"But you didn't even eat." Burt called.

"Not hungry." Kurt yelled closing the door behind him.

By the time Kurt reached the school's parking lot, his medication had stated to kick in making him retreat into himself and close himself off from others. Kurt was positive that the doctors had him on the wrong drugs but he never complained to his dad. As Kurt walked to the front doors of the school he kept his head down hoping that nobody would notice him. But he was wrong. Kurt felt two sets of hands drag him backward toward the dumpsters.

"Any last words before you take a dive?" The kid he punched yesterday asked.

"No." Kurt replied.

"Well you heard him he don't have any. Raise him and drop him boys." Karofsky said with a pained smile. The two jocks that held him swung over the edge of the dumpster causing Kurt to go flying. Kurt banged his head on the metal of the dumpster on the way down and landed in what he thought was yesterdays lunch. He didn't even have time to wrinkle his nose in disgust before he passed out from the force of the hit. When Kurt woke up he didn't know how long he was in there for, all he knew was he had to get out of the dumpster and to class. Kurt looked at his phone for the time once he made it into the school, 8:34 am, he sighed he only missed homeroom. The bell rang and kids started to fill out into the hallway.

Blaine ducked his head when he saw Kurt walk through the door. He watched through his lashes as the boy opened his locker. Blaine smiled when the boy found his note he left before homeroom.

_Heard you punched Karofsky! Good for you. Now I get to see you in glee every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'll see you there, Beautiful. –Blaine_

Kurt looked up just missing Blaine turn down the hall toward his locker. But first Blaine was on a mission to find Puck. After a few minutes Blaine found Puck making out with Quinn Fabray, Head cheerleader.

"Puckerman, a word now." Blaine dragged Puck by his leather jacket into the boy's bathroom.

"So what was with that stunt you and frankinteen pulled yesterday?" Blaine asked crossing his arms.

"What it was just a little fun." Puck looked board while answering.

"Just some fun, huh, I told you if you pull stunts like that he is liable to hurt himself like he tried to yesterday."

"Why do you care so much you hate new kids unless you just want to be nice so you can fuck him and leave him."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to pick on a kid who suffers from depression and mood swings and has to be on medication for it." Blaine yelled running a hand through his curls.

"How'd you find out about that?" Puck asked starting to look worried.

"I had Mike hack into his account like I always do when I want information."

Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk.

"What if something happens because of me I don't want him to like kill himself."

"Chill out we will be able to talk to him in glee today." Blaine stated.

"What when did he join glee."

"Well he didn't join. More like a detention from Coach Sue cause he decked Karofsky in the face yesterday for body checking him into a locker."

"Are you serious he punched Dave in the face?"

"Yeah looks like our boy has some fight in him. I wonder if we can get him to join the football team you know since our team kinda sucks." Puck thought.

"Not a bad idea but I think we need to get to know him first. If he don't give me his number today I'm gonna have Mike get it for me." Blaine stated walking out the door.

The day flew by relatively fast for both boys and by the time they saw each other was glee at the end of the day.

"Ok we have a new member joining us today." Mr. Schuester walked in, standing in front of the piano. Everyone looked at Kurt. Kurt sunk down into his chair more if that was possible.

"Um. Sorry I don't know your name." Mr. Schue looked panic.

"Kurt, His names Kurt." Blaine answered when it looked as if Kurt lost his voice.

"Well we are glad to have you. Now everyone one has to audition so do you have your piece of music." Kurt Nodded. "Well lets hear it." Mr. Schue walked over to his chair and took a seat giving the floor to Kurt. Kurt stood walking over to the band giving them the song.

_Yeah I am a man man man man_

_Up up in the air and I_

_Run around round round round this town town_

_And act like I don't care_

Everyone was shocked when they heard the voice, rough and husky like it almost didn't belong to the boy. Blaine looked up from where he as texting Mike. His mouth hanging open.

_So when you see me fly by the planets moon_

_You don't need to explain if everything's change_

_To know I'm just like you_


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was amazed at his voice. But he didn't have time to think it over as soon as the boy was done singing he turned around walking right out the door. Everyine was still to shocked to say anything. Blaine recovered fast, getting out of his chair. He ran past Mr. Schue into the hallway.

"Kurt, hey, wait up." Blaine yelled, Kurt stopped and looked down at the tiles of the floor.

"Why did you run like that?"

"Because you were all staring and I need to get home."

"Why do you have to be home now?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Kurt replied turning and walking at a slower pace knowing Blaine would follow.

"Just curious I guess."

"Well lets put it this way it takes me about forty-five minutes to walk here and I would like to be home before my dad gets home to cook him dinner." Kurt made it to the door when Blaine opened his mouth again.

"Let me give you a ride I don't want you walking." Blaine pulled at Kurt's long sleeve turning him around to face him. He saw panic in those crystal blue, that was swirled with green and grey making what looks like a storm brewing.

"I won't do anything I promise just trust me this once then you never have to trust me again if you don't want to." Blaine stated. Kurt was still panicking. '_He didn't even know this boy. But he was the only one that tried to get to know him. And he stuck up for him. Maybe he ain't that bad.'_ He simply nodded. Blaine beamed a thousand watt smile and started to pull Kurt by the wrist. He could feel Kurt tense underneath his hand, he dropped it immediately.

"Sorry." Blaine said lowly, Kurt didn't say anything he just followed Blaine to the parking lot. When they got to Blaine's car he motioned Kurt to get into the passenger side. He did without saying anything.

"You really don't talk much do you?" Blaine questioned getting into the driver seat.

"Not really. Never have anyone to talk to."

"Yet when I asked for your number you said no, how come?"

"I don't give my number out to people I don't know." Just as Kurt ended his sentence his phone went off.

_Kuuurrt last class of the day and taking forever I need food now – Carson_

Kurt laughed. Blaine was surprised at the bell like sound that filled that car.

_Sorry on my way home to make dinner now. I REFUSE TO LET DAD IN MY KITCHEN – Kurt_

Blaine knows he was pushing the line with his next question but he was curious.

"Who are you talking to? Must be someone special to make you laugh like that." Kurt looked surprised Blaine asked, but figured he could tell him.

"My brother Carson is complaining that his last class is taking forever and he is starving."

_WHY must you tease me like that have I not been the best brother you ever had. I mean you know how much I love your cooking –Carson_

_You are my only brother Car and that's why I tease you…Thank you I love my cooking too -Kurt_

_Im wounded –Carson_

_Tough im trying to get home –Kurt_

Kurt looked up and pocketed his phone when he heard the car start.

"Alright what's your address?" Blaine pulled to a stop at the end of the lot.

"Make a left at the stop light." Kurt pointed. Blaine followed his direction.

"Just keep following this road till you get out of town." Kurt said looking out the window his head resting on the sun warmed glass. Blaine couldn't handle the silence after a few minutes.

"You know you never did tell me your last name." Blaine started trying to get a conversation moving even though he already knew his last name.

"Hummel and yours Mr. Blaine?"

"Anderson."

"Blaine Anderson, it fits you."

"Thank you. So what are you doing this weekend?" Kurt turned to face Blaine.

"Working 9-7 Saturday. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me but since you have to work.."Blaine trailed off. He noticed that they had just made it past the towns limits.

:Make a right and follow the road the whole way till you see a house." Kurt pointed the way.

"I'm not sure I still don't know you very well."

"Well you never will if you don't give me a chance." Kurt thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, I can tell my dad I want off to spend time with a friend he will thrilled."

"You work with your dad, what does he do?"

"Owns a garage."

"How long have you been working with your dad?"

"Let me see stated to take me to the garage when I was five. Im going to be eighteen Saturday so thirteen years."

"Wait your birthdays on Saturday? Don't you wanna spend it with family?" Blaine questioned.

I'll see them later that day once the garage closes Saturday is always busy." Kurt didn't say anymore. A few minutes later Blaine pulled that car to a stop in front of a large house.

"Wow, Kurt, this house is amazing." Blaine was in awe.

"Um thanks er do you want to come in?" Kurt looked nervous as he opened the car door.

"Sure but only if you don't mind." Blaine said getting out of the car also.

"No come on."

They walked silently to the house. Kurt opened the door, which wasn't locked. That surprised Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine walked in behind Kurt closing the door. Blaine looked around, it felt like home even if most of the house was still in boxes. He lived on his own, when he turned eighteen his parents didn't want him around to ruin their reputation. They paid for the apartment he was living in currently.

"I'm thinking homemade pizza for dinner, wanna help me?" Kurt twisted his hands with nerves.

"Sure. But be warned I'm not a very good cook I mean I live off mac 'n' cheese and cereal." Blaine smiled.

"Don't your parents cook for you?" Kurt asked walking into the kitchen.

"Well I don't live with my parents, I live by myself."

"What? You're how old, seventeen?"

"Eighteen, thank you. I'm glad my looks and charm makes me seem younger." Blaine laughed striking a movie star pose. Making Kurt laugh. Blaine's smile grew even wider.

"So what do you do for fun in this town?" Kurt asked, grabbing the ingredients from all over the kitchen.

"Oh you know go to parties, throw kids in dumpsters, watch Disney movies." Blaine said shrugging out of his worn leather jacket.

"Wait you watch Disney movies are you five or something?" Kurt started to laugh again.

"No im five and a half." Blaine pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're cute, but could you hand me the flour?" Blaine huffed.

"I guess since you called me cute." Blaine walked over to the table and grabbed the flour. He handed it to Kurt who started to place some on the counter. Blaine jumped up in front of Kurt next to his work space.

"So you gonna teach me how to cook?"

"Yeah if you get your ass off my counter." Kurt slapped Blaine on the leg.

"I be nice to you and I get beat up for it." Blaine said eyeing the flour on the counter Kurt has just laid out. He grabbed a handful and dropped it into Kurt's hair. Blaine hopped off the counter and ran over to the other side of the table. Kurt turned around, he looked furious.

"Kurt come on it was just a joke." Blaine stated as Kurt turned back to the counter. He saw him take a deep breath. Kurt turned around and before Blaine saw anything coming he face was covered in the white flour. Blaine wiped his eyes, when he could see again he saw Kurt smiling a big toothy grin.

"HUMMEL, THIS IS WAR!" Blaine shouted, grabbing the bag of flour.

He started to pull handfuls at a time throwing them in Kurt's general direction. Kurt ducked a few handfuls in his dash for cover.

"Anderson, look what you've done to my kitchen." Kurt whined.

"You'll get over it I'll even help you clean up. Come on Hummel live alittle."

"Fine you asked for it." Kurt rolled out from his place under the table and grabbed the water hose to the sink. He turned it on spraying Blaine in the face. The water was mixing with the flour on the floor creating a weird slime like concoction. Blaine went to chase after Kurt to stop his assault with the hose when he fell, cracking his head off the wooden floor.

"Oh my god Blaine are you ok?" Kurt rushed over to him where he was laying still. He checked his pulse, still breathing, then he picked up his head laying it in his lap. That's when he saw the blood on his hands and floor.

"Blaine?"

"Blaine, open your eyes."

"Blaine…Please for me." Kurt was turning frantic and starting to cry. He didn't know what to do. He was never in this situation with someone else it was always him waking up like this. Blaine started to blink after a few more pleas and a couple shakes.

"Kurt, what happen why am I on the floor?" Blaine asked groggy.

"Oh sweet mother, you hit your head when you fell now your bleeding."

"Kurt, I'm fine." Blaine tried to sit up but got dizzy and fell back on to Kurt's lap groaning when his head made contact.

"That's it I'm taking you to the E.R. you need to get that checked out." Blaine started to protest.

"Blaine stop fighting it and just let me help you like you helped me yesterday. Please." Kurt pulled his puppy dog look. Blaine signed, Kurt took that as a yes. Kurt gentle laid Blaine's head back down onto the floor. Standing up, he grabbed Blaine's jacket and his keys. After he went over to Blaine and slowly helped him up into a standing position leaning on Kurt.

"Blaine you have to stay awake for me." Kurt whined when he saw Blaine's eyes close.

"I'm awake." Blaine's eyes blinked open.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to the hospital was hell. Blaine kept dozing off in the passenger seat. Kurt was panicing the whole way, his whole body was a bundle of nerves. Kurt pulled into the hospital parking lot switching off the GPS.

"Blaine we're here." Kurt lightly shook his shoulders. Blaine's eyes snapped open but not really focusing on anything.

"Grandpa stop hitting me my head hurts already." Blaine whined. Kurt could see the fear in his eyes.

"Blaine it's me Kurt." Kurt pleaded. Blaine seemed to snap back.

"Kurt?"

"Yes it's me come on lets go in." Kurt got out of the car and proceeded to help Blaine out. Blaine groaned when his head snapped forward.

"Oh My God. Blaine I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Kurt's voice rose a octave.

"Kurt, calm down, it's my fault." Blaine moaned when he saw the bright white of the emergency room. The nurse looked up from the desk. When she saw who it was her eyes grew sad.

"Blaine, what happen this time?" She questioned.

"Carole, looking lovely as always." Blaine smiled.

"Cut the crap and tell me. And thank you."

"Fell and hit my head having a fight with him." Blaine smiled again and pointed at Kurt. Kurt bowed his head.

"Is this true, hon?" Carole asked.

"Don't believe me, huh?" Blaine raised a eyebrow.

"Not one bit." Carole turned back to Kurt.

"So is it true?" Kurt looked up and nodded.

"Yes ma'am he threw flour some flour and started a friendly fight, then he slipped on water."

"Alright go sit down, I'll sign you in." Blaine walked away taking a seat along the wall. Kurt followed, sitting nervously next to him.

"Thanks for bringing me by the way. I'm not use to people helping me or just caring in general. I've always done this by myself." Kurt looked over to Blaine. His head was against the wall with his eyes closed.

"No problem, wouldn't want you dying in my kitchen now would we?" Kurt joked. Blaine smiled, eyes still closed. Kurt's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the name 'Dad'.

"Hello."

"Kurt Leo Hummel! Where the hell are you and why is the kitchen a mess?" Burt bellowed.

"I'm at the hospital-"

"What happen! What did you do! Are you alright? I'm coming down there."

"Dad, shut up and let me talk the hospital and the kitchen tie in together." Kurt took a deep breath. "Yesterday this guy helped me after I got slushied. Then after glee today he offered to ride me home cause he didn't want me to walk home. I don't know why he wants to help me but he did and so when we get to the house I was gonna start dinner. But then he decided to be a ass and threw flour in my hair and told me to live a little that's when I got the water hose. The water started to mix with the flour. When he went to grab the hose he slipped, cracking his head on the floor, blacking out. When I picked his head up it was bleeding. When he came to he was confused. So I brought him to the er."

"Um… Is he alright?" Kurt could hear the relief in his voice.

"I'm not really sure we haven't been called back yet."

'Blaine Anderson'

"Gotta go dad." Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Sure, it's always boring by myself." Blaine stood up holding out his hand for Kurt. Kurt took it, standing up, he was confused when Blaine didn't let go he just started walking. They followed the nurse back into the examination room.

"The doctor would be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Kurt said. The nurse smiled and left the room.

"So tell me more about yourself." Blaine said sitting on the bed.

"What do you want to know." Kurt replied, standing with one hand in Blaine's and the other in his pocket.

"Hmm, what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Bright. You seem bright. Ok favorite food?"

"Oh, that's tough one I like to cook and bake so can't decide."

"Maybe you can cook for me one day." Blaine joked.

"What do you like to eat?"

"You don't have to cook for me." Blaine said, starting to play with Kurt's fingers.

"Do you have a obsession with hands?" Kurt asked.

"No not really. But yours are so soft."

"You have a weird obsession with my hands. Now that's creepy."

"I can't help it." Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"Aren't you suppose to throw kids like me in dumpsters like my brother does?"

"Your brother throws you in dumpsters? That's just mean." Blaine tilted his head to the side.

"No but he throws kids in dumpsters at his school."

"And I don't know what it is and this is weird for me…I don't know how to explain it but your different. But after so long of doing the same thing over and over it gets tired some and you need a change. I'm hoping you're my change." Blaine said to the floor not looking at Kurt. Kurt was about to reply when the door open, entering a doctor.

"Blaine what the hell have you gotten your self into this time?" The doctor questioned.

"Hey, Mykle, how you been? How's the wife and kids of yours?" Blaine asked.

"Their good. Mary keeps asking if I seen you lately. I think this is the longest you been without coming here." Dr. Mykle pulled Blaine's chart out.

"Honestly doc I hope this is the last time, but this time it was all my fault."

"Well I hope so for your sake. Oh before I forget are you coming to the family reunion?"

"Probably not you know how grandpap is. But can you check my head so I can go I love you and all and I like seeing you but my head is throbbing like it got stepped on by a elephant."  
"Alright. We are going to start with the memory test. When's your birthday?"

"December 27."

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"Ok I want you to follow the pen with your eyes with out moving your head." Mykle took the pen back and forth then up and down. Blaine followed it with his eyes wincing every time his eyes move."

"Do you feel a pressure against your eyes when you move them?"  
"Yes it fucken hurts."

"Language B. Alright anything else I should know about?"

"He has a gash on the back of his head." Kurt spoke up from the corner of the room.

"Lean your head down so I can see it." Blaine leaned his head forward so Mykle could take a look. Mykle moved his mess blood matted locks aside so he could see the wound.

"Looks like you'll need four stitches for this and you have a minor concussion so someone is going to have to wakes you up every 2 hours to make sure everything is fine." Blaine tried to protest.  
"You know I don't have anyone to check on me I live by myself."

"You can stay with me tonight." Kurt said quietly from the corner again.

"Are you sure?" Blaine looked up with big eyes.

"I'm going to go get the sutures to stitch that up while you two work this out." Mykle said walking out of the door.

"Yeah I'm sure I mean it's only the couch but yeah you can sleep there. I don't want you to die." Kurt bit his bottom lip. Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt kissing him right on the mouth. A very short peck on the lips. When Blaine pulled back Kurt was wide eyed and looked fearful.

"Shit! I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Fuck! You know what I'm just going to sleep at my house tonight. Don't worry about me I'll be fine I always am." Blaine sat back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around himself. Making himself look like a lost little boy. Kurt shook his head after a few minutes of silence, coming down from his shock. He reached over and pried one of Blaine's hands from his body and held it in his.

"No you can still come to my house. I'll just have to tell my dad when we get there the reason." Blaine looked up again, right into Kurt's eyes. A small smile twitched at the sides of his mouth. They never realized the door was never closed when Mykle left the room and he saw the last few minutes. He walked in ready to stitch up Blaine's head with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Mykle cleared his throat. The boys jumped and looked up at him.

"What are you smiling about?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, just never pictured my brother kidding anyone and then the other person looking scared. Are you that bad of a kisser B?" Mykle chuckled. Kurt's face turned white and he suddenly dropped Blaine's hand. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt was panicking.

"I'm going to the cafeteria for something to drink." Kurt walked out, not listening to Blaine's pleas to come back.

"What's wrong with him?" Mykle asked while putting on a pair of blue gloves.

"Fuck!" Blaine ran a hand down his face wincing with the pressure on his eyes. "He has a lot of problems going on. He has problems with depression and mood swings and has done things. I'm not even suppose to know. Now, please don't say anything." Blaine looked at his brother. His brother held up his hands in surrender.

"So are you dating him?"

"No he's new to the school. But I wish I was. It's weird I've never been nice to new kids I've thrown them in and slushied them. But there's something about him that I can't shake."

"Well he seems like a good kid if he's willing to put up with you for the whole night." Mykle said from behind Blaine. "You're done by the way." He said walking around Blaine pulling off his gloves.

"You should come over to the house sometimes over the weekend."

"Ohh I can't. Kurt's birthdays Saturday." Blaine looked sorry.

"Next weekend then, Mary will be happy to see you so will the rugrats." Blaine smiled at his brother.

"Will do." Blaine stood up and hugged his brother. "Now I have to fine Kurt and make sure he's okay."

"Call me sometimes. I miss you, maybe we can get Coop to come, too."

"I'd like that." Blaine walked to the door. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do little brother. Now go find your man." Mykle laughed as he cleaned up. Blaine shook his head and walked out of the door. He started down the hallway toward the automatic double doors that lead back to the emergency room. He found Kurt sitting in a darker corner of the emergency room with a drink in each hand and a to-go box sitting next to him.

"Are you that thirsty?" Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow but couldn't hold his smile back.

"Um…No… One's for you and so is the to-go box." Kurt mumbled.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Blaine said brushing some flour out of Kurt's hair.

"I know but I felt bad for storming out the way I did."

"It's not your fault it was my brother's fault."

"And I also got it for you cause you haven't eaten today that I know off."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm magic. Come on lets get home I need a shower." Kurt said standing up.

"Um…I have nothing to wear." Blaine said grabbing the to-go box in one hand and the other went threw Kurt's arm and side linking at the elbows.

"You can barrow something of mine weirdo." Kurt smiled.

"Oh I'm the weirdo and why is that?"

"Cause you seem to like touching me."

"Cause you're soft like a kitty. I always wanted a kitty or a puppy. I would love that puppy and feed him and take him for walks."

"Are you sure you're okay? Your brother didn't give you something funky to take. Or does you mind automatically switch to child mode after six pm?" Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine.

"It's always on child mode to me….Wait did you say it's after six. Shit I have to call work." Blaine let go of Kurt and pulled out his phone.

"Hello….Sorry, Sir I won't be able to come in I just got out of the hospital and have a concussion and stitches….Yes I understand, thank you sir."

"Kurt I'll be right back." Blaine ran back inside right up to the nurse Carole. She nodded and grabbed a piece of paper signing it. Blaine hugged her over the desk then ran back out.

"Excuse from work." Blaine linked his arm back with Kurt's.

"So what you get me to eat."

"Well you look like a cheeseburger and fries kinda guy to me." Kurt said stopping at the car.

"A man after my very heart." Blaine laughed.

"Just get your ass in the car."

"A very pushy man after my very heart." Blaine restated. Kurt unlinked their arms and back handed Blaine's chest.

"Hey, you can't hit me I'm injured."

"Where do you live you can sleep there tonight?"

"No, Kurt, please I'm sorry I didn't mean it."


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were in the car, Kurt turned the engine on and pulled out of the hospital's parking lot.

"Where do you live?" Kurt looked over to Blaine.

"Why? You said I can stay at your house. Are you mad at me?" Blaine's words ran together.

"Never mind. Okay." Blaine sighed in relief. "So tell me about yourself. I mean you kept asking about me I wanna know about you."

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone and I mean it. I don't want this getting around no one knows." Blaine looked over at Kurt with a air of seriousness around him. It kinda scared Kurt but he wasn't going to say that and Blaine not tell him anything. Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. Blaine rolled the window down some letting the warm air blow on his face, he took a deep breath and began to tell his story. He didn't know why he was telling Kurt this but he felt like he needed to know.

Blaine grew up in a small town just outside of Dublin till he was about 12. His father, Declan, remarried after his mother died of a car crash. After they got married his step mother convinced his father to move to the united states where all of her family lived. She didn't want to move he daughter from her friends. His father had no problem up-rooting his kids from their friends and family. They packed their bags and moved to a little town in Ohio called Lima. His years of middle school was hell to say the least. He was made fun of because of his accent and because he didn't know anything about America, really. Over the summer of his first year in America he toned down his accent enough to past as American. When he was 14, he came out to his family. Everybody told him it was wrong and they turned their backs on him. His father had called his Blaine's grandfather to tell him of his failure of a grandson. Once his grandfather knew he came to live with them in the United States. He started to take control over everything, sending Blaine to converging camps to try and make him see his wrong. But that didn't work, every time Blaine came home he was depressed, bitter, and angry. When the camps wasn't working, his grandfather took it amongst himself to beat the 'gay' out of him. Blaine had to start covering bruises when he went out of the house. After a few months the beatings got worse. He beat him till he almost couldn't walk. Blaine would drag himself five miles to the hospital, almost passing out on the side of the road ready to give up on life. The one time his brother came home from college early. He walked in on their grandfather beating Blaine in the living room. '_You worthless piece of shit!" _He screamed._ "What's stopping me from killing you right here, right now?"_ He kicked Blaine in the chest hard so he couldn't answer. He kept kicking him moving up to Blaine's head and screaming. His brother pulled their grandfather off of him and drove him to the hospital, where Blaine fell into a coma for 5 days. When Blaine woke up he didn't know who he was or what had happen.

"When I was 17 I got emancipated. I was able to find a small apartment and have to work two sometimes three jobs to survive…"Blaine trailed off. He looked over at Kurt who had tears in his eyes.

"Shit…I didn't mean to make you cry…Hey I'm not anyone to cry over." Blaine put his arms over his chest in defense.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry that happen to you." Kurt wiped the tears off his face pulling up to his house. He cut the engine turning to Blaine. Blaine continued to look out the window not wanting to see the hurt he put into Kurt's eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what the only thing I did was make you cry."

"For telling me even if you don't know me. For everything you've done to help me since I moved here." Kurt reached over and tugged one of Blaine's hands free holding it in his own. Blaine finally looked over.

"And you say I have a weird obsession with hands." Blaine smiled. Kurt let go of his hand and whacked him on the chest.

"Get out of the car I need a shower."

"I'll get out if you let me get one with you." Blaine wigged his eye brows and then dashed from the car.


	10. Chapter 10

"Blaine Anderson, get your ass back over here." Kurt huffed as he slammed the door of the car. Blaine stopped and turned on his heel. He walked over to Kurt, right in front of him.

"Why do you want my ass so much?" Blaine raised his eyebrow. The late sun reflecting off his eyebrow and lip rings.

"That's…." Blaine cut Kurt off with his lips. Kurt squeaked in surprise. The kiss was hard and rough, almost needy. Blaine pulled back after a moment.

"Fuck…. I'm gonna go home." Blaine plucked his keys from Kurt's still hand.

"Come on I'll walk you to the porch." Blaine pulled on Kurt's arm tugging him as he walked. Blaine muttered under his breath, turning around. Kurt watched as Blaine walked away. Without thinking, he ran off the porch. As he reached Blaine he jumped on his back tackling him to the ground.

"You're not leaving." He panted.

"That's a hell of a tackle," Blaine stated, "And as much as I love you being on top of me I can't fucking breathe." Kurt rolled off of Blaine and onto his back.

"Sorry." Kurt said in a small voice.

"It's fine but with a tackle like that you should be on the football team or join boxing with that fist of yours." Blaine started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at? Are you laughing at me?" Kurt sat up and stared down at Blaine.

"God no, I'm laughing at what Karofsky's face would look like when you join." Blaine said when he could breathe again.

"I didn't say I would join."

"Please for me." Blaine pulled out his puppy dog eye full force and stared at Kurt. His eyes turning gold with green along the edges the longer he stared. Kurt wondered how he did that. "Besides I would love to see you in a football jersey down on that field. And it would give me a reason to actually watch the game. Seeing you in tight pants like that I might not get to watch the game." Blaine's eyes traveled down to Kurt's crotch then back up. "I mean I go for my boys but never pay attention." Blaine sat up and pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his leather jacket.

"Why don't you just play with them?"

"Because I hate the sport since I was a little kid when my father and grandfather tried to make me straight." Blaine answered in between inhales of his cigarette.

"Kurt is that you?" Burt called from the kitchen window.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute." Kurt yelled back.

"Must be papa bear Hummel, huh?" Blaine suggested.

"That would be correct."

"You know he's going to hate me right?"

"No he won't."

"Have you looked at me? I'm the type of guy parents keep their kids from."

"You're my friend he'll like you just give it time. He'll be happy I have a friend."

"I'm your friend huh?"

"OH MY GOSH! I read to much into this didn't I? You were just being nice to me cause I was being bullied." Kurt pounded at his forehead, repeating 'stupid' over and over again.

"Kurt you're going to give yourself a concussion and then we will both have one. Now just relax I am your friend. Blaine pulled Kurt's hand away from his head and placed it in his lap. Kurt smiled and stood up, out stretching his hand for Blaine. Once Blaine was standing fully, he tossed the butt of his cigarette onto the ground. He smothered it with the heel of his boot crushing it into the gravel.

"Do you have any Tylenol my head is killing me from all this movement." Blaine rubbed at the back of his head. Kurt looked toward Blaine.

"Don't even give me that face, princess. I'm fine my head just hurts. Stop beating yourself up over it."

"But it is my fault that your injured and I feel bad about it."

"If you feel so bad give me a kiss."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you feel so bad give me a kiss, a real one."

Kurt looked panicked. He didn't know what to do, of course he felt bad but he just wouldn't feel right kissing him. Not when his dad was waiting right inside the house, and he barely knew Blaine. But he was kissed by him twice, hard and rough, but Kurt kinda liked it.

"See you don't feel bad." Blaine said standing on the lowest step of the porch. He became eye level with Kurt.

"But I do." Kurt pleaded.

"Well you know what you have to do."

"Kurt, who's your friend." Burt walked out of the house wiping his hands on a paper towel.

"Dad, this is Blaine."

"Ah the boy who messed up my kitchen and got a concussion from it." Burt looked Blaine over, his eyes moving up and down his body.

"Dad, be nice." Burt sighed.

"How's the head?"

"Hurts since your boy here jumped me in the driveway." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, and shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Kurt." Burt glared down at his son.

"I'm sorry. He was going to leave and the doctor said he can't be alone because of his concussion and I panicked." Kurt stormed down the few stairs he walked up. Wiping tears from his eyes. They watched as he started to run down the road. Burt sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Come on in son it will be awhile before he calms down." Blaine looked at Burt then to Kurt's fading figure running down the road. Blaine jumped off the porch, running after Kurt.

"Kurt, wait up." Blaine yelled after him. Burt just looked to the heavens as he walked back into the house. When Blaine finally caught up with him he threw his arms around Kurt's waist stopping him in his tracks. Kurt started to cry even harder, thrashing in Blaine's grasp.

"Let…go of…me…I want…to be…alone." Kurt rasped out in between shuttering breaths.

"Why is it I always have to run after you?" Blaine questioned softly.

"You don't have to anymore…you don't have to take care of me." Kurt finally stopped fighting Blaine's grip.

"And what if I want to?"

"Then you're stupid."

"That's mean and hurtful." Blaine smiled at the back of Kurt's head.

"Well it's true you would have a better change with my brother."

"Is he gay? Can you get me his number." Kurt reached around and smacked Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine laughed in Kurt's ear, his breath coming out warm. Kurt shivered from the feeling. Blaine just wrapped his arms tighter around the younger boy. They stood there just being in each others company. Kurt leaned his head back on Blaine's shoulder. He watched as the wind blew around the few scattered leafs around. When he looked toward the sky he felt a rain drop hit his porcelain skin.

"It's starting to rain." He said more to himself then Blaine.

"Hmm." Blaine nosed at Kurt's neck. "That it is." Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms at his words. He stood there just staring into Blaine's eyes. Blaine started to become on edge the longer Kurt's eyes were on him. The next thing he knew Kurt's lips were coming down onto his in a soft kiss. Kurt tasted like coffee and chocolate. _'So this is what it's like to actually kiss Kurt without forcing himself onto him.' _Blaine thought. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was one of the sweetest kisses he ever had. When Kurt pulled away his eyes were still closed.

"So you do feel bad." Blaine chuckled. Kurt smacked him on the arm again.

"I'm in a abusive relationship." Blaine let go of Kurt's waist to grab his hand."

"With who?"

"You."

"Nope you're gonna have to try harder then that to get with me."

"Well I do like a challenge, Mr. Hummel. Challenge accepted." Blaine knocked his shoulder with Kurt's as the rain started to pour around them.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Soo sorry everyone who has been reading this. I have had the most major writers block of all time. And with school and everything else like baking I haven't written much. But here is a very short something to hold you over till I can start to write again like I use to everyday.

I do not own anything but the characters never mentioned on glee and the story line is mine.

I want to thank everyone who has favored/ followed/ reviewed.

As they walked back down the drive way towards the house the rain started to fall harder, making things harder to see in the distance. Blaine looked over at Kurt, just content to walk hand and hand with him. A smile grew on Blaine's face. He stopped in the middle of the road tugging on Kurt's hand when he continued to walk away.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt looked confused.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you stop?" Blaine didn't answer he put his free hand on Kurt's waist and pulled him flush against himself. Starting to sway back and forth in the rain.

"Are you really trying to dance in the rain?" Kurt tilted his head to the side

"Yes." Blaine simply stated.

"There ain't even music."

"Must you complain about everything?" Kurt just glared. Blaine sighed.

"Fine, here." Blaine leaned his mouth close to Kurt's ear.

"_Oh I can't find a light in the corner of this empty room_

_All I see, all along the western front_

_And I've tried to change your mind_

_Still all I get from you is no oh oh no oh oh"_

Blaine continued to sway back and forth, slowly Kurt started to join resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"_I gotta be moving on, moving on_

_Since I met you I know it's wrong, know it's wrong_

_But I still try"_

Kurt took a deep breathe. Breathing in the smell of cinnamon, cigarettes, and rain. He sighed content with what he was doing and feeling Blaine's arms wrapped around him. Blaine took a breath as well, exhaling hot air onto the shell of Kurt's ear.

"Didn't know you could sing Anderson."

"Shhh you're ruining the moment." Blaine replied nipping Kurt's earlobe. A shiver ran down Kurt's spine and he was sure Blaine could feel it, too. Blaine just chucked and continue to sing.

"_There's something in the way I feel_

_When you say my name,_

_Boy I know it's real"_

Kurt pulled back. Blaine stopped singing, looking up at Kurt with confusion in his eyes. Kurt just steps a little bit closer together and leaned forward sealing their lips together. Blaine closed his eyes pulling Kurt the rest of the way to him, he didn't even know it was possible to be this close. Kurt pulled back a few seconds later.

"You know we should probably stop doing that." He said more to himself then Blaine.

"No, we should never stop doing that. We should keep doing that like all the time." Blaine looked up at Kurt then kissed him again. This time Blaine was the one who pulled back.

"You know we still aren't in a relationship right?"

"Yeah but this can be our little secret." Kurt rolled his eyes, letting go of Blaine's shoulders and tugging him by the hand to follow back to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Once they made it to the dry porch. Blaine shook his curls out like a wet dog. His hair coming free of it's cage made of gel. Kurt looked over at him and wrinkled his nose. Blaine just laughed and pulled him by his hand till they were flush against each other again. A blush appeared on Kurt's pale cheeks. Blaine leaned his mouth to Kurt's ear, just breathing hot air onto its shell. Kurt shivered at the sensation. A throat cleared behind them. Kurt pulled back and looked up at his dad's angry face.

"Dad, oh my god, how long have you been standing there?" Kurt was panicking. His face had turned a bright red and he was having trouble breathing. Blaine looked over at Kurt and pulled him close again.

"Get away from my son." Burt tried to pull at Kurt's arm but Blaine pulled them out of reach.

"Hey. Shh. It's ok. You're fine." Blaine started to say in a soothing voice. Blaine pulled away, taking Kurt's face in between his hands.

"Look at me," Kurt's eyes lifted to Blaine's, "Good. Now I want you to concentrate on my breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Very good, keep doing that." Blaine kept breathing with Kurt until his breathing matched his own. Once Kurt could breathe again, he smiled at Blaine. They forgot Burt was even there.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Kurt asked when Blaine let his face go.

"Remember the story in the car?" Kurt nodded his head, "Well I use to get panic attacks all the time."

Kurt frowned. He pulled Blaine in for a hug. A tight bear hug. Blaine started to cough.

"Hummel, as much as I love this, just got out of the hospital been air to my brain here." Blaine tried to wiggle his way free. Kurt eventually let go. He looked over to Burt who was still standing in the door with a weird expression on his face. He opened his mouth but no words would come out so he closed it. Burt walked back into the House, not saying a word.

"I don't think your dad likes me very much." Blaine gave a small smile.

"Yeah, well, I don't really like you either." Kurt gave Blaine the biggest smile when he says that.

"What? That's it I'm going home." Blaine starts to walk down the steps when a arm wraps around his waist. Pulling him back under the sheltered roof of the porch. "No you're going to come in the house take a shower get some dry clothes on and watch a movie." Kurt all but tugged Blaine into the house.

"I better get hot chocolate for this.' Blaine pouted his bottom lip out.

"It's the end of August, it's still kind of warm outside."

"Don't care every time I have a concussion I get Disney movies and hot chocolate."

"You're a demanding person aren't you?"

"What would make you say that?" They walked into the kitchen together removing themselves from each other. They looked around the kitchen and saw that it was all cleaned up from they mishap with the pizza making earlier. Blaine stepped forward.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel, you didn't have to clean this up it was my responsibility to clean it since I started this. I offered to clean it up once we got back, but I can see that you already done that. So once again thank you." Blaine held out his hand for Burt to shake.

"Don't mention it." Burt grunted out, almost like it was killing him, taking Blaine's hand in his. Blaine stepped back next to Kurt but shying a little behind him.

"Dad, I'm going to show Blaine where the shower is so he can get one. Okay?"

"Yeah, but the door stays open. Do you hear me, Kurt, open."

"Yes, thank you." Kurt backed away from the kitchen and walked his way over to the stairs only turning once to make sure Blaine was following. Kurt started walking up the stairs but stopped and turned around when he felt a hand slap his ass.

"Anderson." He said in a low accusing voice. Blaine just gave him this grin, like what are you going to do about that. When they made it to Kurt's bedroom, Blaine kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his leather jacket, and sat on the floor.

"You know you could sit on the bed right?" Kurt turned around from looking through a box of clothes.

"I could, but then I would get the bed wet. Sitting on the floor easily is mop-able." Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt just went back to looking for clothes.

"So are you going to join football?" Blaine asked, not being able to take the silence anymore.

"I told you I would try out. Why you want to wear my jersey number if I do?"

"I would wear it if we was a couple, maybe." Kurt was really digging in boxes now when he stood up he had a blue and red football jersey, and a smile on his face.

"Wait? You use to play football?" Blaine asked standing up and almost bouncing over to Kurt.

"Yeah but I'd be willing to play again just for you and my dad." Blaine looked at the jersey then to Kurt then back to the jersey.

"I'm keeping this." Blaine stated with out Kurt's permission. Kurt just shook his head and handed Blaine the rest of his clothes and pointed him towards the door to the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

When Blaine came out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam followed him. Kurt stood up from beside the tv.

"Hey, feel better?" Kurt asked walking over to the desk that he sat his clothes on.

"So much better. Thanks." Blaine smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well I'm just going to take a shower now." Kurt pointed over his shoulder.

Blaine just nodded grabbing a random book off a box and started to read. A few minutes into the book Blaine could hear Kurt singing in the shower. He smiled to him self, letting the soft melody wash over his body lulling him to sleep, book lying on his chest. When Kurt walked out of the bathroom, he looked over at Blaine's sleeping form. He was starting to panic again. He started to shake the other boy's shoulder.

"Blaine, wake up." Nothing.

"Blaine I swear to all things that are holy wake up." Still nothing.

"BLAINE!" Blaine finally opened his eyes. Blinking a few time.

"Breath, Kurt, you're turning blue." Blaine mumbled. Kurt glared at him.

"You aren't allowed to sleep. You scared me! I didn't know if you were dead or not!" Kurt bellowed trying to get air into his lungs, clutching his chest. Blaine just rolled over shoving his face into the pillow.

"In. Out. In. Out." He mumbled nuzzling his nose against the pillow and breathing deeply.

"Blaine come on lets watch that movie and get you that hot chocolate. I don't want you to fall asleep again." Kurt pleaded. Blaine rolled to his back.

"Fine. What movie did you pick?"

"Well I thought you could pick since you are the one with a concussion."

"Do you have _How to Train Your Dragon_? I don't feel like singing tonight."

"Mmm. Just bought it actually." Kurt moved over to a box that had the word movies on it, pulling out a case that had plastic still wrapped around it. Blaine sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

"Do you want me to make the hot chocolate?" Blaine yawned.

"If you want, I'm pretty sure their in the cupboard next to the fridge." Blaine gave a slight nod and walked slowly out of the bedroom. Kurt finished setting up the movie, walking downstairs to help Blaine with the hot chocolate when he was done. Blaine stood there waiting for the tea kettle full of water to get hot enough. He was biting at his lip ring absentmindedly, staring off into space. Kurt stood at the door just watching him. Blaine's hair was now a big mess of curls sticking up higher on the one side, such a different contrast to his gelled hair he wears. The under shirt was a little big in the arms, so they fell over his hands. The jersey was a little bit to long on the bottom, coming to about mid thigh. The dark grey sweat pants were a little to long too. Kurt decided that Blaine looked like a little kid wearing his brother's clothes. When Kurt walked fully into the room, Blaine looked up.

"Hey, princess."

"Hey." Kurt smiled softly. "What was you thinking of?"

"Nothing."

"I know it was something I've been standing here for a few minutes now."

"Just you I guess." Blaine blushed.

"And what about me?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he started to make the hot chocolate Blaine seemed to forget about.

"Just that I'm glad you're my friend I guess. I mean I've never had anyone to watch movies and drink hot chocolate with when I had a concussion before." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his feet.

"And now you always will so get use to it." Kurt placed the mug under Blaine's nose. Blaine silently grabbed it and started to walk behind Kurt. As they got comfortable on the bed Kurt hit the play button for the movie to start. He set his drink on the night stand to lie back on the pillows. Blaine took a drink, and then placed his on the other night stand. He laid his head on Kurt's chest, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck. He mumbled something like perfect the drifted to sleep again.


End file.
